


The One Where Ray is Sick

by captainbanks



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, i'm in love with these 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbanks/pseuds/captainbanks
Summary: After being out in the cold, Ray comes down with the flu. Egon steps in to take care of him! Rating mature for a little scene in the fic.





	The One Where Ray is Sick

It was a delicate October evening, with dry cracked leaves tumbling across the cement pavement. The trees were barren, and New York was dilapidated with bright orange from the dying sun, casting an illustrious shadow across the tall buildings. There was a discernible chill to the air as The Ghostbusters went across the piles of dead leaves, stepping inside the Fire Station. They had just come back from a tiresome Ghostbusting call, and everyone was shivering from being out in the cold for a prolonged period of time.

“We don’t get paid enough for this!” Peter exclaimed as he bundled closer inside his windbreaker, rubbing his ice-cold hands briskly on his forearms. There was a unified agreement as everyone started to disrobe from their winter cocoon and collectively went their separate ways, Peter beelining towards the kitchen for something to eat. Egon and Winston were talking nonchalantly as they made their way up the stairs to discuss the call. Ray was slow to catch up and leaned heavily on the stairwell, his eyes half lidded with fatigue. Janine was already in the kitchen, a lacey yellow apron tied around her delicate waist.

“Luuuucy I’m home!” Peter said, and went up to Janine to take a gander at what she was cooking.

“Hi Peter. I’m making tortellini with alfredo sauce for tonight. You boys have worked hard for it.” Janine ended her sentence with a flourish of her wrists, and dipped the ladle she had in her hand into the magnificently smelling concoction. Peter took a waft and sighed happily, a smile brimming at the corners of his mouth.

“Janine… you are too good to us, ya know?”

“I know. Would you consider giving me a raise then?”

“If you keep this up I might consider it…” Peter slunk away and sat at the table, his head leaning on his hands. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the front part of the fire station and everyone ran towards the noise to see what was going on. Egon and Winston came down from upstairs and saw Peter coming from the kitchen, and found Ray lying on the floor, his body lying prone. Egon immediately went over to the still man, and turned him over to see Ray’s forehead glistening with sweat, his cheeks flushed, and his body trembling.

“Ray! Are you alright??” Egon nearly shouted, noting the way Ray attempted to turn away from the loud noise reverberating in his ears.

“Mmm… I don’t… feel good…” Ray mumbled, his hands shaking with tremors. His feeble limbs attempted to move, but it was a poor attempt. Egon gently cradled his head and pressed a cool hand to his forehead, trying to assuage if the scientist was sick. His forehead was hot to the touch, and from the tremors wracking the man’s body Egon deduced that Ray had come down with the flu.

“Peter! Come help me move Ray upstairs!” Egon stated, and Peter came over and threw an arm over his shoulder, and together they moved the sluggish man upstairs unto his bed.  Ray leaned his head against Egon’s neck, drawn to the cool, delicate aroma emanating from the other’s skin. He wanted to pull Egon close, to revel in the exasperating chill the older man gave off, and to vanquish this heat building in his body.

“He’s really out of it, isn’t he?” Peter chuckled, peering through narrow eyes at Ray’s inclination towards the taller scientist.

“Quite so. If his fever does not dissipate by tonight, I believe we will have to take action. I suggest a tepid bath and diphenhydramine, as per protocol.” Egon stated, his body attempting to shoulder the weight of Ray, and the image of Ray being dosed in warm water.

“Well, you’re the smart one Egon, why don’t you do it?” Peter retaliated, and finally came upon Ray’s bed. He shifted the feeble man fully onto Egon, and watched with intrigue as Ray encapsulated his embrace around Egon’s neck, his sweaty forehead leaning against a slender clavicle. Peter pulled back the neatly made covers and fluffed the pillow up, and aided with placing Ray onto the bed. Warm breath oscillated across Egon’s skin as he let him go, a tender caress that the normally cool man was unused to. It was probable that Ray had been out too long in the cold and had come down with the flu after all the undulating stress from the call today and of the previous week. There was something comforting about the way Ray inclined towards him instead of Peter.

“I will, tonight. After I finish analyzing the data we acquired from today’s call. Let me know when dinner is ready.” Egon left Ray and Peter alone, and proceeded to go to the other room to dissect the EVP recordings and adjust his PKE readings as he usually did after a strenuous call. He worked meticulously, his nimble fingers sliding across the delicate instruments with ease. It was pleasant to be able to relax with his equipment and not be bothered, although he did miss Ray’s insight on some of the experiments he conducted. Time passed, and before long the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and a lovely smell was emanating from up the stair well. It was Janine’s tortellini, one of Egon’s favorite Italian dishes. Not that he would say anything on the matter though.

He made his way downstairs and grabbed a bowl of food, and stridulously ate while messing with one of his new gadgets. Everyone but Ray was devouring their food, as he was upstairs. Egon finished his meal and was about to leave the kitchen but thought back to how sickly Ray seemed. He was most likely hungry. So, he walked over to the pantry, and pulled out a packet of chicken broth and uncooked noodles and proceeded to cook some hot soup for Ray. Egon wasn’t the best at cooking, as that was usually Winston’s forte, but he managed to boil the noodles and added the chicken broth and stirred the hot mixture with finesse.

“Are you hungry again Egon? That’s unlike you to eat so much.” Winston observed, placing his dish in the sink.

“No, this is not for me. I believe Ray has contracted the flu. I am making him something to eat.” Winston looked surprised, as he didn’t take Egon to be a nurturing type of person.

“That’s… that’s really thoughtful of you Egon. I’m genuinely impressed.” The man turned on the faucet and rinsed off his bowl, along with the rest of the dishes. “Next time I get sick, I’ll have to call you over to take care of me!” Winston chuckled and poured some liquid soap on the dishes and hummed as he cleaned. Egon took the contents of the pot and poured them into a bowl, and walked hastily up the stairs in order to not spill the hot contents. After carefully maneuvering over Peter’s indiscriminately tossed laundry, he arrived at Ray’s bed. The man was peacefully at rest, albeit from the fever that had stricken him. Egon set the bowl down on his nightstand and gently placed a hand on ray’s shoulder, nudging him awake, and careful not to shake him too harshly.

“Ray… wake up. I brought you something to eat.” Egon whispered. Ray’s eyelids fluttered, and his golden-brown irises locked on Egon’s sharply angled features.

“E-Egon?” Ray weakly attempted to sit up, but was exhausted and fell back down on the bed. His forehead still bore beads of sweat, and his body was still coarse with tremors. Even though Egon was a few inches from his skin, he could feel the warmth vicariously stemming from his flushed skin.

“Shhhh. I have some soup for you, Ray. Let me help you up.” Egon gently slipped an arm underneath Ray’s midsection and placed the pillow behind his back so he could sit up with ease.

“You made me soup? How wonderful…” Ray smiled weakly, his eyes lighting up with delight. Even with the flu Ray managed to be optimistic, and his beam stirred something deep within Egon’s chest. It felt delightful to see him smile. Egon couldn’t think of anything that compared to the happiness that radiated from the sick man. He took the spoon from the bowl and made sure it had enough soup in it and lifted it to Ray’s mouth. The soup disappeared past his lips, and Ray closed his eyes heavily, a sigh drifting from his lips. “Mmm… Egon… this is really good.” Another sip of the liquid and Egon could tell Ray was getting tired again from the warmth of the soup. It was probably a good time to check his temperature, and luckily, he hadn’t forgotten it while making the soup.

Egon took his temperature and sighed with defeat as the reading showed his fever had steadily rose over the course of the evening. It seemed that the tepid bath was in order after Ray was finished with the soup. He continuously gave Ray small sips of the soup until the bowl was empty and Ray was back to snoozing, a thin line of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

The fire house was empty as Egon made his way back downstairs to get his friend some medicine, and it seemed everyone had vacated for the night. It didn’t bother him in the slightest, as he liked when the fire house was silent. It made focusing on his experiments much easier. Egon grabbed a bottle of Benadryl from the medicine cabinet and walked back up to Ray, and gently woke him up again.

“Ray. I have some medicine for you.” Egon unscrewed the cap and took out 2 tablets and handed them to him, and Ray swallowed them down greedily. “You still have a fever Ray. I’m afraid our only option right now is to give you a tepid bath or take you to the hospital.” Ray feverishly opened his eyes, and curled tight into a ball.

“B-bath please… I’m so hot Egon… please…” Ray managed to get out, his palms reaching out for the taller man. His hands clasped around Egon’s, and he could feel the warmth scalding his skin.

“Alright, Ray. Just know I will have to undress you, are you ok with that?” Egon watched as the other man nodded his head, and endeavored to pull himself out of bed. He assisted with the move and managed to get Ray to the bathroom, hastily locking the door behind him. Ray started to take off his shirt, and could not finish the task without Egon grabbing unto his waist and pulling off the offending article of clothing. The next part made Egon’s heart beat furiously in his chest. He had to pull down Ray’s pants, as he could not do it himself, and was shown a long expanse of auburn chest hair and curls of pubic hair peering over Ray’s boxers. The distance between them shortened as Ray leaned in close and rested his head against Egon’s neck, reveling in the coolness that Egon’s body provided.

“Egon… you… feel so… ngh…” Ray loosely slipped a limb around the other man’s waist. Egon could feel himself blushing, and sat Ray down on the floor so he could run the bath. Egon dipped down and plugged the bath tub and turned the knob until the water was flowing and tepid, perfect temperature for cooling down one with a fever. He lifted Ray gently off the bathroom tile and slowly pulled down Ray’s boxers. His penis was flaccid and encircled by curls of hairs, and his thighs shifted awkwardly as if he were trying to cover himself. “That’s… I’m…” Ray turned his head to the side, a crimson blush creeping across his face.

“Ray, you are completely fine. I am not perturbed by your figure. Just relax and step inside the tub.” Egon moved him inside and the water rushed over his stifled legs, his body easing into the fluid. Egon stood and got a rag from the bottom of the sink and sunk it into the water, squeezing it, and placed it over Ray’s forehead. The man sighed in relief, and slipped low into the water, his arms lying still against his form. Egon took a moment to take in the sight of Ray’s still body, his slow breathing and warm, flushed skin. The tepid water appeared to be helping him fight off the fever. But there was something happening to Ray at that moment as Egon splashed some of the water over his body. Ray whimpered, his hands grasping on Egon’s forearm, his mouth open, lips curled.

“Egon… thank you so much.” Ray said, his eyes peering through narrow slits.

“I am happy to oblige, Raymond. You are my friend.” Egon smiled, something he almost never did. As he glanced away to pour more water in the tub, he spotted Ray’s penis semi erect, and wondered if that was from him touching Egon or vice versa. “Ray… are you…?” there was silence between the two as Ray understood what he had asked.

“I… I’m so hot… and you touching me… it feels really good.” Ray whispered, his hands sliding up further on Egon’s body. His cock twitched in the warm water, eager to be undulated by Egon’s hands.

“Ray. You are under the influence of antihistamines. It is making you drowsy. I would not feel comfortable touching you in these circumstances, as you are not sound of mind.” Egon finished, and bit his lip as Ray’s hands slid underneath his shirt and grazed over his pert nipples.

“Please…” Ray begged, his body lurching forward, beckoning for a warm touch, anything to sate the desire growing in his body.  Egon sighed and reached down, slowly moving his open palm over the tip of Ray’s cock. He gently drew a circle over the top, sliding his index finger down the side of the throbbing member. He could feel his own length respond, a hardness forming in the front of his pants. It was not unpleasant, as Egon knew he had longed for a touch like this as well. There was a discernable likeness Egon got from watching Ray gyrate his hips into his touch, his tender lips kissing Egon’s forearm pleadingly, and the half-lidded expression etched into Ray’s features. It was riveting.

“Ahh…” Ray managed to get out, as he was poorly attempting to stifle his moans. “Egon, I feel so good…” Egon started to stroke Ray faster, hungrily watching as Ray responded with more mewling and muffled cries, never wanting this moment to end. Suddenly, Ray cried out his name, drawing it out as he rode a very intense orgasm. He jerked his hips forward as hot, thick liquid shot into Egon’s grip. Egon had to bite down on his lip, as he had come close to cumming just from watching Ray be unraveled by his touch.  Ray slid down back into the tub, his eyes scrunched up in post ecstasy, body slack. Egon pulled the plug and allowed the water to swirl and disappear into the drain, as the water wasn’t feasible for the bath anymore. He picked Ray up and dressed him in a freshly washed pair of PJs and led him back over to the bed, tucking him into the covers.

“I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.” Egon leaned down and kissed the top of Ray’s glistening hair, and gently ran the back of his hand across his cheek. Ray smiled warmly, weak but a little better due to the tepid bath.   

A few hours passed, and Egon had come back with a thermometer and another bowl of soup in hand. Ray’s temperature had lessened, thankfully, and he was a little better after the hot soup. He was more coherent now as the Benadryl’s effects started to fade. Egon was about to leave to take the contents of the dish to the kitchen, but Ray stopped him before he could go.

“I didn’t forget about the tub incident, Egie.” Ray stated, his eyes relaxed and dilated. “I enjoyed it very much. I hope I didn’t force you into anything…”

“You didn’t impose anything, Ray. I enjoyed myself too…” Egon could feel a rush of heat creep up his spine, his mind retracing back to the image of Ray’s face contorted in pleasure. “Now go back to sleep, you need your rest in order to get better.” He traced his fingers over the outline of Ray on the bed. There was a peaceful feeling overcoming the both of them, an emotion almost akin to love, but there was nothing to say on the matter. Both Ray and Egon understood the feeling.

“When I get better I’ll have to pay you back, Egon.” Ray mumbled as he fell back asleep. Egon chuckled and walked away, returning to his studies. There was plenty of time for that in the future.


End file.
